The present disclosure relates generally to ink dispersions.
Recycling processes may be used to regenerate usable cellulose fibers from waste papers. These recycling processes may involve a deinking method, where ink is removed from waste paper pulp. In some cases, the deinking method includes applying deinking chemicals to waste paper, which interact with and remove the inked portions of the paper. Such deinking processes may, in some instances, pose a challenge for the recycling of some digitally inked papers.